Can We Fit Together?
by PuckeringLemon
Summary: My first SanZo/gay fanfic, just bunch of random smut really


Can We Fit Together?

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: "Pleeeeeease Oda sensei…." "No! You baka fan girl!!!!!!!!" Sorry everyone, every time I ask sensei to give me One Piece he says no…..I wonder why? He still owns everything! Hmmp!

AN: This story is just a piece of crap that I tried to write before drinking my Kool-Aid, so if you don't like hot man secks then you better scram, because here it comes!(if you don't like it, then run for your life!)WARNING!-SanZo!!!!!!!!!!! Please remember also that this is my first gay fanfic, so please flame a little and help me out….if you want something REALLY good to read that's SanZo read Memories.

Can We Fit Together?

4:00 A.M. - The only one awake was Zolo. He had been waking up early lately to train. The swordsman had a thing about night. It was like the moon's energy was stronger than the sun to him. It gave him more energy and he felt like he could do _anything_.

5:00 A.M. – Sanji was well aware of Luffy's early morning fridge raids, and even though they didn't start till six, he woke up now, because when the sun tipped up over the edge, and slowly light began to make the black water twinkle , the sound of a sizzling stir-fry was music to his ears, _bliss……_

While Zolo was out on the deck lifting his weights, Sanji had just woken up, and was making breakfast. Neither of the two pirates knew that the other was up when they were until this morning.

Zolo watched Sanji peel the vegetables, and when he realized he'd been stalking him, he felt like a creeper and walked in at sat at the table, not making a sound.(which was indeed, still kind of creeper-ish)

The cook hadn't noticed Zolo sitting, and when he turned away from the cutting board to grab some meat in the fridge he squealed like a teenage girl at the sudden customer.

"Ha ha!!!" Zolo laughed, "When did you see me! I totally thought you were just ignoring me!"

"That's not funny I almost just burnt myself thanks to your shenanigans!" Sanji angrily shouted back.

They both just stared at each other until Sanji cracked under the intensity of Zolo's demonic glare. "You want breakfast or something….." Zolo relaxed a little, "yeah, sure."

Sanji cooked the stir-fry in a little under 10 minutes and served them both without a word, still a bit peeved at Zolo's antics. Zolo groaned in pleasure at the cook's ability to make leftovers into a five-star restraint meal. 'Damn this is good!' he thought hoping his weakness wouldn't show on his face, unfortunately, Sanji enjoyed the reactions he got from his customers. Sanji always watched his customers eat the first bite of what he cooked, because he was prideful of his cooking, and the hard work that he put into everything.

"That good….. that you sound like you do in bed eh'." Sanji grinned mischievously.

"Oh you wish you knew me in bed you ero-cook!" Zolo defended his pride by putting pressure on the cook who obviously had secks with way too many women in one night.

Sanji smiled at Zolo's come-back, because he knew in truth that Zolo was a virgin.

Zolo was acting weird this morning, because of that reason alone. Zolo, the strongest pirate on the Merry-Go was still a virgin, and he was gay……. to boot.

The two men each finished the meal, and sat at the table talking about random subjects that were most definitely only for a male's ears, even of it is their rival……

"What's your record, huh Sanji, two, three?"

"The most women I've slept with I one night eh…? Well, to tell you the truth, I'm gay, so I don't have a record with women….I only treat them nicely because I was raised to respect a lady…..."

Zolo's mouth hung open in a gawking demeanor….'Sanji is GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he thought to himself. This turned Zolo on so much he felt his pants get tight the second the blonde's words came out. Now, just because Sanji said he was gay, Zolo wanted to fuck him into the wall right there! Had he gone mad!? Yes, definitely mad…….

Zolo excused himself to the bathroom to relieve himself, but little did he know, the cook also wanted to help him out…..

Zolo almost got stuck to the ceiling when Sanji's long fingers grabbed at his ass. The cook had followed him into the bathroom without Zolo noticing, and smiled to himself for his stealthy feat.

"Oooooh! Sensitive are we!" Zolo was lost for words, what was he supposed to do…. the man that he had thought was so strait, had just felt his ass, and then acknowledged it. "What the FUCK!!!!!!!" Zolo grumbled not quite angry and yet not happy with the cook either, "Stop touching me!"

Sanji snickered, and said, "If I stop touching you, then how am I supposed to take care of _that_" he pointed at Zolo's fully aroused member. Zolo's face turned bright red with embarrassment. The cook had noticed his erection.

"Drop the pants." Sanji stated not giving away emotion…"now."

Zolo wasn't about to disobey. He pulled down the zipper to his pants, and slowly undid the button, then letting the dark green cloth bunch around his ankles; cooly he stepped out of them wearing noting on his lower half except a pair of boxers….

Sanji dropped to his knees and pulled at the boxers, kissing each millimeter, as he revealed the swordsman's skin. Zolo grunted then let out a long moan.

Sanji jumped at the man's weak state, and kissed the tip of Zolo's erection.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Zolo's face could not get ant redder. Not only did he have another man kneeling before him naked, he just screamed out like a girl.

"Sshhh sshhh….." Sanji whistled, "Don't worry, I appreciate noise." Then he liked the man like he were a lollipop, and was rewarded with some more moans, and a line of curses which made him smile. Zolo was vulnerable, and Sanji was enjoying this more than anything, so he went that extra measure and began to deep throat him. "Aaahh…..AH!!!" and Zolo cum in Sanji's mouth, and the cook swallowed everything greedily.

"Mmmnnn… salty and a little sweet…" Sanji mumbled, grazing his teeth against Zolo, making the man shudder.

Sanji was fully hardened now, and positioned himself near Zolo's entrance ready to fuck him hard when he remembered that he was a virgin…."Shit , here, suck these…" Sanji placed two long fingers in Zolo's mouth, and felt pre-cum. "Hurry up! Sanji shouted. He took the fingers and slid them gracefully into Zolo noting how flexible, yet tight he was.

"Relax a little man…." Sanji coaxed. When he felt Zolo loosen around him, he began rocking a pattern into Zolo, and gave Zolo time to match it. When they had their pace, Sanji thrust hard into Zolo almost tearing skin, but all Zoo felt was pleasure.

They both screamed into the dawn, and laid next to each other kissing in each's neck and throat.

Sanji slowly removed himself, as not to wake a now sleeping Zolo, and smiled while whispering "love you…"


End file.
